camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Last Game Well first of all haihaihai! Second of all LAST GAME IS UPDATED OMG. Lastly: Takumi ate all of the candy and yesterday I had this huge gummy worm I bought from Vat19 or something like that and he ate it :(((( re: It was just this really big gummy worm, I only ate like a bit of it and omg now Takumi's gonna steal Ryu and Ryo's chocolate >.> I am so gonna demand him to buy me at least two of those huge gummy worms >.< Btw posted on Jake >.> Re: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Takumi and Daire got in a fight and I was like watching them, Daire ran out crying and Takumi just started watching TV and they were speaking in Spanish and I was half asleep >.> Re: She won't talk to him now :(((( Everytime I try to talk about him she leaves DDDDD: Stuff that I don't know about all I heard was "I hate you!" Re:dept edits Editing the cabin pages, yes, those count as dept edits but iirc, editing your own pages (sandboxes, user page, etc) don't count. Re: Not really sure :( I don't think so since technically it's still one of your pages and pages which belong to you don't count as dept edits. Re:Yup So long as you make up for the edits before the demotion date. If you're able to, you can try doing them now so that you won't have to worry for some weeks. PS Claims are always good sources of dept edits ;) Re:Counting Well I just go to contribs and count .-. Like I ignore edits made on own pages and count the rest, usually. And I'm not sure how many more edits you'll need :| xD That would be very useful. ^_^ I'm doing great! My ALgebra grade went up but Geom went down -_- NErvous cus it's giving of report cards on monday Oh! I did NOT feel the Super Typhoon at all >.< (T_T) It was supposed to be our outbound yesterday ;___; Slr, but Daire slapped his face and I had to buy frozen yogurt for her to calm down >.> Re; Omg Daire was crying, she told me the whole thing D: Some girls were bullying her because of Takumi and one of them said that he was cheating on her and she saw him like talking to his ex-girlfriend and hanging out with her and she kissed his cheek and I was like omfg. And btw posted on Jake. re: I have no idea what you mean by pop ups for September, unless someone recently updated community messages, the pop up message shouldn't come up at all, it only pops up when you edit community messages ps looking over the two cabins now re I tweaked hecate and athena a bit, and as far as finding gifs, do you use google or? cuz I mean I can find 20 to 30 gif cites in 5 minutes just from google https://www.google.com/#q=free+gifs re: O.O I've never even heard of Babylon, well, not entirely true, I've heard of the place Babylon >.< but that's it >.< re: colours Wonder is going to help recolour the posey coding, we had an idea, but I have to read another chapter for school and make breakfast, so she's going to help us :) >.> Yes, yes, and yes but I'm not sure if he's cheating on her and he isn't talking to me! How did I get dragged into this ;~; I'm like the innocent messanger. And posted back :1 Thanks! Takumi only says this to me: Hi and Daire is crying so much now :( Well it's horizons week, I'm going to Thailand, Takumi is going to Bali and Daire is going to Thailand with meeeee! I'm so tired >.<" I had to buy a whole bunch of frozen yogurt for Daire to calm her down and now she's in her room and we're talking to each other on the phone and she's like "Hye-Ra isn't even that pretty, I mean like I'm way more prettier than her of course Takumi wouldn't go out with her blah blah blah." Well I was half-asleep so >.< It's OK Oh, Broken. It's fine :D I don't really mind if you don't post immediately :3 Besides, I'm not demanding or whatsoever ^^ And I do understand haha! My parents also want me to sleep early ^^ Well, not really but I need to complete 8 hrs of sleep xD Re:re Aw it's fine Broken ^^ Kevin Hey Broken! you want to see if my oc Mairin and ur oc Kevin are compatible for each other? ^^ 23:26, November 10, 2013 (UTC) New Cabin Pages Some of the new cabin pages don't have the cabin name centered in the coding. Since I'm rubbish at coding, I opted not to edit anything >.< So yeah, I'm telling you :) I know it's not really all that important but since I'm OCD and all... well >.< Deimos Lt! YO! don't forget to post :| http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Craft_vs._Broken_(Ryuu_vs._Jake) O.o I have no idea with your sig, I'd maybe ask wikia to help, link them to your sig and tell them that when you use your sig in voting stuff (#'s) it messes the numbers up, but that you've had others look at it and they don't see any obvious broken coding issues, so we have no idea why it's happening.... Hmmm either that or.... I mean I use User:BachLynn23/DoctorSig and then User:BachLynn23/DoctorSigReal for my sig, and on my preferences I have it set as: Maybe because you are using a direct template that's why it's screwing up, cuz most people don't do it that way, that I know of.... woohooo Sweeet :D I'm on a role this morning, that's 2 user sig issues fixed in less than a half hour xD morning/evening xD thanks good evening to you :) how's the weather? I've heard you guys have been getting very wet lately with rain and storms.... everything ok? Hai Like the title says: Hai, if your on right now pls go on gmail >.> Re:titles I'm not sure if they've been fixed but some titles like say, the one in the apollo cabin (I fixed that one btw). The title "Apollo Cabin" isn't centered. Center, as in, in the middle. :) It's not very important tbh xD get back on skype... skype... >_> Re:PS Will do :) *bows* Douitashimashite :) OH! Before I forget, in the Apollo Cabin, I can't see anything in between a pair of parentheses ( ). Like I think there's a link but I dun see it >.< It's underneath the first arrow gif. Re: Is there a way to prevent the coding from getting whacked up? :| Oh also, tell him that I have until saturday to post so if he thinks I'm going to rush in and post, tell him he can go get himself f*cked first. o.o Evening? It's only 4 pm! ._. Re: xD Studies... That reminds me, I should be studying but meh >.< Say, do you have time to help me with claims? There's a ton that's left unchecked and I'm going to blow up with all these claims getting crammed into my head. -_-